


What Happened to Us?

by merptin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 07:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2420522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merptin/pseuds/merptin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they were 8, Michael and Gavin have been neighbors and best friends. With their rooms literally being a few mere inches apart, the boys became inseparable. They were there for each every day, never once did one leave without the other. Now, being at the peak of their adolescence (17), Gavin suddenly, one day out of the blue, starts ignoring Michael, leaving Michael hurt and confused. Without Gavin by his side, Michael feels empty, like half of him is missing. And no matter what he did, Michael would, at most, get a shrug from Gavin. Nowadays, Michael isn’t so sure if he and Gavin were still best friends, let alone friends at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Herro, this is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fanfic. So, Sorry in advance! I’m actually really nervous right now. Haha. Feedback to help my writing is welcomed. ^^  
> So without further adieu, Enjoy!! or not, your choice

Beep  
Beep  
Beep  
*Slam*  
Groaning, Michael slowly sat up, and looked over to his clock. “6:15, Gav’s probably up now too.” He muttered under his breath as he glanced towards his window. He was right. Just across from his view, stood a stretching Gavin Free. Michael stared at his neighbor’s haphazard hair and let out a breathy laugh. Gavin always did look his ‘best’ in the morning.

Feeling Michael’s stare, Gavin turned towards his window and looked out just as Michael did. Their eyes met. Michael’s eyes widened as he hurriedly tried to waved to his once best friend. Without any acknowledgement, Gavin simply looked away and headed out his room.

With a sigh, Michael dropped his hand. “Goddamn Gav, you could have at least waved.” He whispered to himself.  
Deciding not to dwell on the matter, Michael got up and readied himself for school.  
————  
15 minutes later, Michael headed down the stairs and towards the kitchen. He walked past his mother, grabbing a piece of toast. Michael’s mother looked towards her son from her place at the stove and smiled.

"Good morning, Curly Top."

Michael groaned upon hearing his childhood nickname. “Mom, really? I’m not five anymore.”

"I know, I know. You’re already a senior. My little boy’s growing up." She said as she reached out and ruffled his hair. Michael smiled, and playfully pushed her hand away. Then they fell into a peaceful silence with Michael chewing on his toast and his mother cooking on the stove.

Michael misses this. He misses having these little moments of peace. It was how he used to be with Gavin. Sometimes they would lay on the low roof of one of their houses and just lie there, enjoying each one’s presence. They wouldn’t need to talk, just by breathing they could communicated what the other was saying. That’s how they work- or well, how they used to work.

Pulling him out of his thoughts, Michael’s mother asked him a question he really wished he knew the answer to.

"So, how’s Gavin?"

He knew she meant well, but he couldn’t ignore the slight pressure he felt on his chest whenever Gavin’s name was mentioned.

"Mom…"

"I know you two have on rocky terms lately but that doesn’t mean you two aren’t friends anym-."

"It also doesn’t mean we are still friends." Michael said cutting her off. "Mom, I know you mean well but right now, I really don’t want to talk about this right now."

Looking at his mother, Michael saw her frown sympathetically. “Sorry, Curly Top.”

"It’s alright, Mom."  
Turning, so now be completely faced her son, Mrs. Jones grinned. “So are you excited for your first day of senior year?”

Michael let out a groan. “Mom, it’s not that big of dea-.”

"Don’t you dare say that it’s not a big deal! It’s my baby boy’s last first day of high school! You’re getting so much ol-"

Cue Michael zoning out all of his mom’s animate talking about all the wonderful things her baby will experience.

Thinking back to their earlier conversation, if Michael was being completely honest with himself, he did wonder how Gavin was from time to time. To Michael, just because Gavin stopped caring didn’t me he had too. 7 years of friendship don’t disappear in one night by his standards. But it seemed like Gavin lived by completely different standards only he understood. Of course he would have his own rules, he was Gavin “yes, gaff is a word” Free.  
With all kidding aside, Michael missed Gavin. The way he made up words, the way he could practically burn water, and especially how with just one smile, he could brighten up Michael’s worst days. Nowadays, Michael only ever sees on Gavin’s face is indifference.

Now, during bad days, Michael deals with his emotions alone. On worse days, Michael would look out towards Gavin’s bedroom window, and think about the good ‘ol days. But he knew that was all just wishful thinking. There was a reason Gavin stopped speaking to him and as much as Michael would like to know what it was, he didn’t. Did he do something wrong? Say something to offend him? Damn. He just didn’t have any idea to what he could have done and to make matters worst, Gavin seemed to provide no help in resolving this ‘argument’ what is ever. He literally just ignores Michael now, only giving a shrug at most. It frustrates Michael to no end, but there’s nothing he can do about it. He’s tried everything. From sending game invites to trying to talk to him directly, all Michael has gotten so far is silence. Honestly, it sucked not being able to talk to your best friend. He wondered if it had to do wit-

"-chael! Michael!" Blinking, Michael looked at his mom. "Yeah?"

She chuckled. “You better get going. Wouldn’t want to be late for the first day, now would you?” Michael glanced at the clock and cursed under his breath. Getting up, he grabbed his bag, kissed his mother’s cheek and left towards the front door in the living room. “Bye mom!” He shouted as he left.

Once outside, Michael inhaled deeply. “Mhm, today’s gonna be a good day, I can feel it.”

Click

Michael turned his head to the sudden sound and suddenly, there was Gavin. Gavin glanced towards Michael. Like earlier this morning, Michael, once again, waved. And just like in the morning, Gavin simply turned his head and began his way towards the bus stop.

Sigh. Maybe today isn’t going to be as great as he thought.

Similar to Gavin, Michael walked towards the bus stop, with a frown. As soon as he got there, a short raven haired boy walked up to him.

"Hey Ray." Michael greeted. "I’m surprised you made it outside."

"Right? Me too. I can’t believe the schooling system. Don’t they know some people just aren’t cut out for all this outside bullshit." He replied, causing Michael to chuckle.

—————-  
Once at school, Ray and Michael met up with a few of their friends that were standing near the entrance of the school.

"Hey guys." Michael and Ray greeted. A blonde girl jumped arms first towards the duo, hugging them close. "Goddamn Barbara. Seriously? Are you gonna do this every year?"

The blonde girl, Barbara giggled as she let them go. “Of course it’s tradition!” The group filled with laughter.

"So, Michael," started a brunette male. Michael looked towards him. "Yeah, Miles?"  
"How was your summer? Feels like I haven’t seen you for so long." Michael grinned. "Poor Miles, hope you didn’t miss me too much." Miles nudged Michael, pushing him towards a red head. "Hey, watch where you’re going, Michael"

Once again the group of teenagers laughed. “Oh my bad Lindsay!” Michael retorted sarcastically. “Didn’t realize the queen was visiting.” Now it was Lindsay’s turn to push Michael. Not seeing where he was going, Michael fell onto someone.

Caught up with all their shenanigans, Michael didn’t realize who he had fallen on.

"Ugh, bloody hell."

That voice, he hasn’t heard that voice in months. His breathing quickened as he looked up slowly to the face of the boy he used to call friend.

"Gavin." Michael whispered. Gavin looked down at him with slight surprise. He opened his mouth as if to say something.

Michael’s thoughts raced, pleading for Gavin to say something, anything. He missed him even if Gavin didn’t return the favor.

"Oh, Gavin! You’re here!"  
Both boys turned their heads towards Barbara. She smiled at them and reached out her hand. “Come on guys, get up. The whole gang’s here, time to catch up!”

Once they were all standing, Gavin scratched his neck, his face falling back into a face of indifference. Just as Miles opened his mouth, Gavin took his leave without a word.

“H-hey! Gavin, where the hell are you going?!” Ray yelled from his place next to Michael.  
Gavin didn’t respond nor did he even turn around. He just continued walking away from the group.

They all looked to Michael. “What the hell’s up with him?” Michael shrugged solemnly. “I dunno, he hasn’t spoken to me for a month and a half now.”

“WHAT?!” Their sudden outburst caused Michael to flinch. “Ever since the middle of July, he stopped all contact with me.” His friends all gaped at him, unsure of what to say or do. Finally, Lindsay asked the question on everyone’s mind, even Michael’s.

“Why?”

Michael frowned. “Wouldn’t we all like to know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Herro, this chapter's and the next are just to set the ball rolling. Basically naming setting and such.  
> Sorry if it seems boring at first! I'll try to improve! (＞人＜;)
> 
> Well, enjoy!

Sitting in 2nd period, Michael let his mind wander back to his and his friends conversation this morning.

\------  
"What does that mean?" Lindsay retorted. All eyes were on him. Michael shrugged and said, "Like I said, he stopped all ties with me a month and a half ago. He just suddenly stopped."

They gave him a skeptical look and whispered amongst themselves. Michael stood in the middle of their group as he waited for their response. 

The first to speak up was Miles. "So, does that mean he's done with us too?"

Again, their eyes fell towards Michael. Michael gave them a solemn smile.  
"I don't know. You'll have to figure that out on your own."  
\------  
"Hello class, my name is Mr. Burns and I will be your English teacher for the year."  
Mr. Burnie stood in front of the chalkboard with a smile. "But you can all call me Burnie."

"First on the agenda, we're all going to introduce ourselves to each other and name one thing you hope to accomplish. Can be anything, it doesn't particularly have to do with English. Just name anything you would like to accomplish." All the students groaned in refusal.

"I know I know, you probably all know each other by now, but I don't so let's get this over with! Okay, so we'll start by the far left corner with you, young lady." Burnie said as he pointed to a raven hair girl. 

She stood up and introduced herself and named he desired accomplishment just like the next 7 students that went after her.

Now it was Michael's turn, so he got up from his chair. Just as he opened his mouth, the classroom door opened. And in came a disheveled Gavin Free coming in. Michael's breath hitched and suddenly he had the urge to sit down and hide.

Burnie turned towards Gavin and smirked. "Hmm, late on your first day, Mr.-" He looked down at his attendance book. "Free. Gavin Free. Anyway, go look for a seat, Mr. Free." Gavin shrugged and looked around the room for a seat. His eyes landed on Michael and Michael quickly looked away. Michael wasn't going to make the same mistake he made earlier this morning. He will not wave to Gavin.

Without Michael's realization, Gavin stared at him. For a second his eyes flickered from indifference to pain. Burnie caught this exchange from the corner of his eye and a smug smile formed on his face.

"Actually Gavin, take that seat right behind Michael." He said pointing to the empty seat behind Michael.

Upon hearing his request, Michael's head shot up. What. Michael shook his head profusely as if Burnie would change his mind. 

Gavin, on the other hand, sighed but complied to Burnie's request and thus made his way towards the assigned seat. 

"Alright, continuing. Michael go ahead."

Michael stiffened, he could feel Gavin's presence weighing down on him. He swallowed. "Uh, hey my name's Michael Jones and I hope to..." Michael shook his head. "And I hope to pass this fucking year!" He yelled suddenly, hoping he seemed like Gavin sitting behind him didn't bother him. Michael then sat down, proud of his response.

The class filled with chuckles and giggles from Michael's response. He even earned a laugh from Burnie.

"Thank you for sharing Michael. Moving on, Mr. Free go ahead."  
Behind Michael, Gavin stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone turned towards him, except for Michael, since he had a reputation of being a class clown. They all impatiently waited.

"Ello everyone, I'm Gavin Free and honestly, I just hope to figure myself out this year." After he finished, Gavin sat down and looked towards Burnie. 

The whole class muttered to themselves, confused and displeased with Gavin’s response. Even Michael was surprised. What happened to Gavin the douche Free? Where was the snarky asshole of a Gavin he once knew? Why was Gavin not being… Gavin.? 

Burnie turned all attention towards himself again. “Next, please.” A male teen stood up and proceeded to follow past examples.  
By now, Michael stopped paying attention. All he could think about was what Gavin had said.  
“... I just hope I can figure myself out this year."  
What the hell did that mean?

A sudden noise pulled Michael from his thoughts, everyone was shuffling out of their seats, the bell had rung. 

"Michael, you wouldn't want to be late, right?" Burnie said bemused.

Quickly Michael grabbed his backpack and smiled sheepishly at Burnie. "Yeah, you're right. See you tomorrow, Mr. Burns."

As he made his way down the hall, Michael glanced at his roster. Next, he had Calculas with Mr. Sorola. Personally, Michael loathed Math, he was more of an English nerd so to speak. 

Once he found the room, Michael entered, hoping to have at least one familiar face in the crowd.

Oh god. Michael swears someone's out to get him because there he was. Gavin. Sitting off to the right backhand corner, rummaging through his backpack.

When Michael said familiar face he did not mean his. He had hoped for Barbara or even Ray. 

Making his way past the teacher, Mr. Sorola stopped him.  
"Hello, Mr.?"  
Michael looked up at his teacher. "Jones, Michael Jones."  
"Ah, Jones. I took the curtesy of assigning seats. I hate when students yap all day with their friends. Teenagers are basically pests to me."  
Please don't put me near him. Michael pleaded mentally  
"Let me see here. Oh, found it. Your seat's right next to Mr. Free over there."  
Michael sighed and looked over to Gavin. He just had the worst luck, didn't he? Michael nodded and walked swiftly next to Gavin without a word.

Michael just couldn't wait for lunch to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just adding this to the end Sorry to say this but this story is going to be put on hold for a second. I don't really have much inspiration for it right now but I am posting up my new story soon! It's called "Tally Marks". So hope you stay with me! <3


End file.
